


Trust

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Mass Effect AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Do you think anyone will ever trust me?”





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: stars.

“She’s a Cerberus agent.”

“Former Cerberus agent,” Maia reminded Raphael, not looking up from her microscope. “And if Commander Lightwood didn’t trust her, then she wouldn’t be here.” She jotted down a few notes before looking up at her friend. “Why are you even bringing this up?”

“Because I’ve seen you with her.”

Maia rolled her eyes and went back to her notes. “I wasn’t aware I needed permission to talk to someone.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what could you possibly mean?”

“I just meant that you needed to be careful.”

“I can take care of myself, thank you,” Maia replied. “And besides, we’ve talked about Cerberus, and she has absolutely no desire to go back.”

“She could be lying.”

“You’re right, she could be lying, but I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt and believe that she saw what Cerberus really was and wanted to leave. Now, are you going to keep interrupting my work? Or are you going to go find Simon?”

“Why would I want to go find Simon?”

Maia just smiled and went back to her microscope. “Goodbye, Raphael.”

Raphael huffed and crossed his arms before making his way towards the door which slide open as someone else walked in. Maia looked up to see Raphael glaring at Lydia as they passed each other. 

“He still doesn’t trust me, does he?”

“Don’t worry about him, he’ll come around,” Maia said. “So, what brings you to my lab, Lydia?”

“Commander Lightwood would like us to report to a mission briefing.”

“Me?”

Lydia nodded. “A Salarian has agreed to work on reversing the genophage, but they have asked for the Alliance’s help. He didn’t say anymore that that, just that I will be escorting you and Isabelle to a science lab to work on a cure.”

“They want Isabelle and I?”

“Well, you are two of the best scientist in the Alliance,” Lydia replied with a smile. 

Maia smiled back. “Let me clean all this up and we can go.”

The room was mostly silent as Maia put things away, and it became apparent to her that Lydia had something on her mind. Once done, she came to stand in front of Lydia. “Care to share what's on your mind?”

Lydia looked up at her. “Do-do you think anyone will ever trust me?”

“I trust you,” Maia replied, smiling softly and reaching out to take Lydia’s. “And it takes a lot for me to trust someone.” She leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to Lydia’s cheek. “Don’t worry about what the others think, Lydia. You’re a good person, and an amazing soldier.”

“You really think that?” Lydia asked, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Maia nodded. “I do.” She gave Lydia’s hand a squeeze before nodding towards the door. “Come on, let’s go find the commander.” She led Lydia out of the lab and kept hold of her hand as they walked through the ship together.


End file.
